Jonathan Raven Returns
by Taliesin The Eternal Bard
Summary: 15 years ago Elektra Natchios was sent to kill Johnathen Raven, because he turned against the black dragon society. What will John do when Elektra turns up with his son in tow? "Why has Elektra chosen to help John instead of killing him?"
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere in the Tristan da Cunha Island, chain lays the remote training camp of The Chaste an elite group of mysterious warriors. The current leader of the group "Stick" has been protecting a boy named Jeffery's past has always remained hidden from him by Stick all that is about to change, Jeffery's true name is Hikari Raven. Jeffery has been in hiding in Sticks care for the last 20 years at the request of his mother Aki Mashahiro. Aki only instructions to Stick were "if I do not return tell him the truth on his twentieth birthday. "That was yesterday"

Both Jeffery and Stick sit drinking tea. Looking at Jeffery Stick said, "I brought you here to live in our retreat at your mothers request 20 years ago... Jeffery your real name is Hikari Raven"

The sound of a teacup shattering upon the floor broke the silence in the room as Hikari asked, "I have living family"

In his booming baritone voice the white haired Stick said, "Yes, you do..., I have sent for an associate to accompany and protect you on your journey"

Wide-eyed Jeffery looked at the only father figure he has ever known asking him "You are sending me away?"

"No Jeffery..., I am sending you to your father..." Stick told him.

From behind Jeffery/ Hikari a woman's voice said, "You sent for me?" The boy picked up the set of chopsticks preparing to use them as a weapon if need be. His actions do not go unnoticed by the woman telling Jeffery "You wouldn't live long enough to use them boy"

Keeping her attentions on the boy, she said, "Stick has trained you well... but you didn't notice me until I was within killing range... if this were 7 years ago you would be dead" turned her attention to her once blind teacher

"Ah Elektra... your here... she is quite right Jeffery 7 years ago the woman seated beside you was the best assassin money could buy" gesturing with his hand for her to take a seat at the table. Taking her position on the pillow, she watches her old teacher expertly follow the traditions of the ancient tea ceremony. Elektra turns her head indicating to young Hikari to wait for him to drink first.

Lifting his cup to drink Stick said, "You do remember"

With a weak smile, Elektra said, "I practice the ceremony myself sensei"

Nodding to Elektra, Stick said to Elektra "Meet Hikari Raven... the last surviving air of Aki Mashahiro of the Black Dragons clans"

Elektra looked at Stick saying, "They once offered me his contract," pointing to Hikari, "I told them I was no longer for hire" Taking a sip of her tea Elektra stated "He has an open contract... anyone can clame it now"

Smiling Stick commented to her, "That is why I have sent for you Elektra...!"

Elektra gave Stick a sideways glance grinning at him saying, "Do you expect me to kill them all, like The Hand"

Hikari who had up until now been observing this exchange in silence stated, "Excuse me Miss Elektra... what help are you going to be against the black dragon society/"

Elektra stopped mid sentence and looked at Hikari telling him "I have another name Hikari... one I don't like to use anymore..., Scarlet Wind... The black dragons gave me that name... after I killed one of there grand masters"

Stick explained, "If Elektra came after you... she was like the wind... swift and silent"

Elektra took a moment to take a good look at Hikari telling him "You look like your father... can you fight like him" Setting a set of razer sharp Sai's aside "her signature weapons!" Elektra told Hikari "This will not be a death match"

Taking her position on the floor Elektra stands in the center of an octogon six feet in circumference all the way around awaiting Hikari.

Stick understood his former pupils motives if Hikari could at least stand toe to toe with Elektra in combat he could at least servive a black dragon attack.

Stick spoke up proclaming "Let's at least even the odds a little... both of you must fight blindfolded..." Moving to tie the blindfold round Hikari's head he tossed the other to Elektra, who afixed it on herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Midnight later that night Hikari lay in his bunk at Sticks encampment still sore from his battle with Elektra Natchios. Stick had told Hikari not to worry about it and shake off his doubts but still Hikari couldn't believe anyone could move that fast. Hikari stated aloud for the first time "I barely had time to see the threat..., let alone respond to it... all I saw was a red blur.

There was a gentle wrapping on Hikari's door as Elektra asked politely "May I come in!"

Frowning and feeling sorry for himself Hikari muttered, "As if I could stop you...!"

Elektra's face softened as she asked Hikari, "Think I was going easy on you... do you?" Hikari looked at Elektra stating what he thought was the obvious answer to her comment, "Weren't you?"

Elektra's face-hardened as she said "Hikari... I fought you with everything I have... you kept pace with me... even fought me to a stale mate"

Hikari's eyes widened as Elektra stated, "Until last night there were only three people you could clame that honor... The first is Stick...!" Choosing her words carefully not wanting to reveal to much about her former boyfreinds alter ego as "DareDevel" Elektra continued her tail telling Hikari "The second was a man was named Matt Murdock... the third was your father John" Elektra turns to leave taking three steps to the door before she turned to face Hikari once more telling him "Until we reach your father... no more mention of your birth name... from now on its Jeffery ...!" Walking out the door Elektra stated, "My apprentice will meet us in route..." Without realizing it, Jeffery watched with great interest as Elektra's hips swayed back and fortth when she walked/strut to the door and out of the room, her blue jeans clinging to her body like a second skin. Elektra gave him a sideways glance over her shoulder telling him "A healthy appreciation of the female form is nothing to be ashamed of... Jeffery" Jeffery's face started to turn crimson as he stammered trying to find the right thing to say "I...I didn't mean..." Turning round to face Jeffery, Elektra stated "Thank you... for the complement..." With that last statement, Elektra was gone before Jeffery could tell her to stay having so many questions about his father.

6:00 A.M. that morning both Elektra and Jeffery say their goodbyes to Stick, Elektra took that moment to remind Hikari "From this moment until I tell you otherwise your name is Jeffery... Jeffery Meeks..." Elektra momentarily goes into a self induced hypnotic trance coming out of it 5 minutes later telling both Stick and Jeffery "Abby will meet us in Buenos Aires, Argentina if we hurry we can be there tonight! Elektra had times her journey to take advantage of S. A. Agulhas II helicopter suply run for the research station on the island itself.

Later that evening at The Port of Buenos Aires both Elektra and Jeffery, disembark from one of the Agulhas II. A small supply boats pulls up to the docks and Jeffery spots a five foot four inch tall 4 leggy blond woman just the other side of customs, having paid the boat pilot their fee Elektra catches up to him watching him ogle her apprentice Abigail Miller stating with a smile "Good you've already spotted Abby"

Doing his best impression of a love struck school-boy Jeffery asked Elektra, "You know her...?" Pointing up the docks to a twenty something brunette who he would sware was checking him out. "Yes... Jeffery... she will be accomineing us on the next leg of our journy..." Elektra thought to herself, _"There about the same age..., though Mark may not approve" _It didn't surprize Elektra to spot Abby looking at Jeffery the same way he was looking at him. Most of not all of the boys Abby tried dating wanted "Snow White the dimure princess not Xena Warrior Princess" as a girlfrend. Walking up the docks Elektra and Jeffery made there way through customs Abby looked at Elektra as if there was some sort of non-verbal comunication going on. Abby told Elektra telapathicly _"You said I had to pose as hid girlfrend... you didn't tell me he was... so attractive"_ Elektra told Abby telapathicly _"What could be more innocent that a mother and her daughter and the daughters boyfreind on a cruse."_ The exchange did not go unoticed by Jeffery asking, "What are you to talking about?" "Jeffery" said Elektra in a hushed tone of voice "I am going to have Abby pose as your girlfrend for the rest of the trip... but I think Abigail wants to make the arrangement... perminant" "So back at the camp when you..." Chuckling Elektra smiled and stated, "That was something a little more complex... that was astril projection..." "So physicaly you were with me back at the camp..." said Jeffery Grinning Abby said, "She was filling me in on her plans... and I hopped the red eye..." Abby pulled Jeffery into a kiss telling him "missed you!" She takes Jeffery by the arm saying "Comming mom" to Elektra. Who was finding that title hard to get used to. As the three walk down the dock Abby stated, "I've booked us on the Allure of the Seas... I told them we would finalize the cabin once on board" Elektra looked at Abby rather sternly as she stated, "That's a two bedroom suite..." Abby slipped her arm/hand round Jeffery's waist slipping her hand into his back pocket she gave his right but check a squeeze telling Elektra "We have to make it look good..." Inclining her head to the rooftops saying "For our audience" Shaking her head Elektra said, "Your father is going to kill mee... so may his Abby" inclining her head twards Jeffery. Elektra glanced sidways and to the left looking to the wearhouses lining, the docks she spots the threeman team of ninja moving rooftop-to-rooftop waiting for the right moment to strike. Abby comented "Mom tells me you held your own... blindfolded..." "Abby, Jeffery... lets take advantage of early check in..." Elektra said. Keeping her hand in Jeffery back pocket Abby steered him, toward the ship's gangplank resting her head on Jeffery's shoulder/chest.


End file.
